


Less Than Greek

by Rozlie



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, EDNOS, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Heartbreak, Jealous!Haechan, M/M, Making Out, Mark is sweet af, NC-17, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Writer Reserves The Right To Be Trash, calorie restriction, markchan, once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlie/pseuds/Rozlie
Summary: Mark is in love with Donghyuck, even if Donghyuck can’t find a reason to love himself.





	1. My Funny Valentine by Etta James

**Author's Note:**

> ♥
> 
> Look.
> 
>  
> 
> Should I be starting another fic when I have ~~three~~ FOUR unfinished ones? 
> 
>  
> 
> No. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I’m trash and this must be written. I have high-functioning depression and rippling anxiety and writing helps. It’s been gnawing on my conscience for a while. When I’m depressed my creative mind goes into overdrive. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can just scream at me at @koffeebuttr_. Getting DMs from you guys are pretty nifty!
> 
>  
> 
> So…enjoy the fruits of my mental oddities?

☀

Mark is in love with Haechan, even if Haechan can’t find a reason to love himself.

 

It took Mark a long time to realize it, but he is. It’s the truth.

 

At first, Mark denied it vehemently—almost _violently_ , simply thinking that puberty had tricked his good-Christian mind into confusing his emotions and hormones—but that was wrong. 

 

A small part of Mark wanted Haechan physically. Everything else was just enamored with his quick-wit, his constant ever-loving, ever-lasting humor and his reliability were the most attractive traits Mark ever came across. No girl could ever make Mark feel as comfortable and confident like how Mark felt when he was just walking with Donghyuck. But sometimes, especially when Mark is laying in his bed alone—Mark realizes just what he’s truly feeling. 

 

When Mark thinks of Donghyuck, he thinks about how his skin glows…the plumpness of his bottom lip, the wide grin and high-pitched giggle that doesn’t go with the deepness of his voice, his deep-set chocolate eyes and most importantly the suppleness in his voice when he address Mark. When Mark thinks about being alone with Donghyuck, he imagines anxious whispers against nervous lips, his hands circling Haechan’s slender waist and Haechan’s arms around his shoulders. 

 

Mark could never think of Donghyuck after hours that doesn’t end with Mark sweating, panting with a sated mind and sore wrist. 

 

It definitely solidified that it wasn't a fleeting thought. Mark was in love with his best friend. 

He loved Lee Donghyuck, he was sure of it.

 

Yet Mark’s too afraid. 

 

But he is driving himself crazy at this point. 

 

He was now 21 to Donghyuck’s twenty—six years of yearning for just a simply kiss or outright affection, yet Mark just resigned himself with brief handholding, quick hugs and general skinship. Mark would honestly think that he’d be able to harbor his feelings to just himself, but the problem is that all the great things he sees in Donghyuck, Donghyuck doesn’t see it himself. 

 

Donghyuck doesn't love himself—plain and simple. 

 

Donghyuck would always comment about how felt like he was oddly-shaped. 

 

He was a few inches shorter than Mark’s 6’—but Donghyuck had wide shoulders, a pinched-in waist, but thick thighs and calves that fit his athletic abilities. Mark honestly couldn’t see how Donghyuck could see his body anything less than Greek—like the ancient marble carvings of the perfection of man—and Mark adored it. There’s too many moments to tally when Mark fantasized about sidling up to Donghyuck’s Adonis-like body and wrapping his hands around his best friend’s core and press it flush against himself. 

 

But Donghyuck was sincerely convinced that he was fat and ugly. He was positive that his melaninated skin was a mistake and that his looks had to be completely altered in order to feel good about himself. Mark would quickly—firmly disagree, but Donghyuck would counter quietly and Mark wouldn’t speak further. 

 

But today was different. 

 

Tuesday--the first of the month and a full moon—he was going to finally talk to Donghyuck about his feelings for him. 

 

Mark hiked his backpack on his shoulder a bit higher as he saw the silhouette of Donghyuck from behind. The younger was apparently texting on his phone, not paying attention. A part of Mark desperately wanted to hook his arm around the slim waist and pull him closer; smell the sun on his skin—maybe taste the sweetness hidden behind his ear and baptize himself in Donghyuck’s laughter?

 

But of course, he doesn’t. 

 

He simply sits down on the bench next to where Donghyuck was standing. Donghyuck eyes darts over to Mark and then back to his phone with a small smile. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Nothing. You, hyung?” Donghyuck answered docilly and Mark’s heart fluttered in his chest. Donghyuck’s usually was pretty callous, but never, ever with Mark. It wasn’t because he was older because Donghyuck would be an ass to anyone, but he was always incredibly sweet with Mark. “How was theology?”

 

“It’s was fine.” Mark said softly before speaking again. “Shall we go to eat? I think Taeyong-hyung’s home so he’s going to cook.”

 

Donghyuck makes a little face. “I’ll have to pass.”

 

“What?” Mark asked quizzically as Donghyuck sat next to him and holds his phone in his lap. “It’s Taeyong-hyung! He doesn't come home often, and I know you miss his cooking.”

 

“Yeah, but he always makes something elaborate with no way to count the calories,” Donghyuck whined and Mark noticed the bright green circle lenses that blocked the warmth of Donghyuck’s molasses brown eyes. 

 

Mark struggled not to pout. 

 

“Please? Taeyong-hyung misses you.”

 

“No, I’ve gotten fat.” Donghyuck complained with a a bit of a whimper. Mark frowned deeply but before he could speak, Donghyuck quickly turned to Mark with hurt eyes. “I’ll see him soon, I promise. I really do miss him.”

 

“Channie--,” Mark began but Donghyuck stood up and shook his head before walking off quickly.

 

“I have to go. Just give Taeyong my affection.”

☀

Mark sighs.

 

Mark takes the subway home to Taeyong’s apartment. Taeyong was usually in Nagoya most of the time with his boyfriend, but always came home when he could. Mark could have easily stayed on campus or at their parents’ home, but he loved the privacy of staying in Taeyong’s usually empty flat. 

 

“Mark! Where’s Haechan?” Taeyong asked as Mark stepped in the house, peeling off his kicks. The house smelled like freshly chopped greens, peppers and frying meat—utterly delicious.

 

Mark sighed as he place his shoes in the cubby and walked from the hall into the kitchen bar and pulling up a stool. “He’s skipping dinner. I’m sorry.”

 

“What?” Taeyong frowned before pouring Mark a glass of water. “He knows I’m here, right?”

 

“Yeah…” Mark said ruefully before running his nimble fingers through his frayed pink hair. “He’s just…he doesn’t think he’s beautiful, Taeyong. How could that be possible?”

 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “You _still_ haven’t told him? After all this time, Minhyungie?”

 

“No…it’s just.” Mark flailed his hands trying to gather this thoughts but he fell flat. “I can’t. I try to hype myself up, but I can’t. And he’s getting worse, hyung. Like. He doesn’t see how gorgeous he is. How is that freaking possible? He’s bleaching the hell out of his hair. He’s getting skinnier, he puts circle lenses on and it hides the gorgeous amber glow that shines when the sun hits his eyes…and his skin? Taeyong—he looks pale like he’s using a lightening cream and it’s like an ashy layer—I fucking _hate_ it. Why can’t he see that he looks like someone broke honeycombs and laved him with it? I love everything about him that he hates—I just--,”

 

Taeyong shook his head. “You need to tell him. You are literally going to fret yourself into an anxiety attack.”

 

“I can’t. What if I lose him?” Mark countered worried before Taeyong turned back to the burner and began to fix Mark a healthy plate of noodles, rice, meats, and veggies. 

 

“Mark, what if he feels the same? He’s particularly glued to you.”

 

“I’m t-too afraid.” Mark stuttered uncharacteristically as Taeyong presented him with the plate of steaming, delicious food.

 

Taeyong leaned against the kitchen bar again, this time glaring at Mark. “Remember how scared I was when I confessed to Yuta? You gave me advice and a good shove to finally confess.”

 

“I remember.”

 

“And look at us now.” Taeyong grinned flashing the matching finger tattoos that he and Yuta got for their fourth anniversary. “If I never said anything, I wouldn’t have Yuta. I wouldn’t be happy.”

 

“I don’t know how to tell him, hyung. I can barely talk to him when we’re alone now.”

 

“Why don’t you write him a letter?”

 

“He knows my handwriting.”

 

Taeyong rubbed his chin, pondering. “How about…when Yuta’s feeling down, I sneak little poems around the house where I know he’ll find it. It sounds corny, but it makes him smile all day.”

 

Mark stopped mid-sip of his water and slowly put the glass down. Mark loved writing—it was definitely something genetic since Taeyong also a beast with pen and paper. “I…I like that. I…I really like that.”

 

Mark digs into his plate with a broad grin, thankful and optimistic.

☀

The next day Donghyuck goes back to his desk at his psychology lecture to see a little intricate folded flower stuck on his notebook after coming back from the bathroom.

 

Donghyuck slowly sat down in his seat, his eyebrows furrowing as he plucked the pastel orange, pretty paper and slowly unfolded it. 

 

_‘You’re the prettiest thing / you don’t even know / you’re the reason why Saturn has rings / you’re the reason why my heart can grow’_

 

Donghyuck felt a swift thump in his chest at the sweet words written in perfect Hangul. The thin sheave of paper felt delicate but heavy with admiration.

 

Donghyuck looked around and taps the girl next to him and quickly asked if she saw who left the paper. She sneered and rolled her eyes before continuing her nap.

 

Maybe it’s the wrong person, but Donghyuck’s heart flutters thinking of who it may be. 

 

Donghyuck goes to lunch after the lecture and quickly marches to the Chipotle stand and timidly asks for just a salad with a bit of vinaigrette. 

 

Of course, he wanted to get tacos or a burrito the size of an infant but as tasty Mexican food is, the carbs wouldn’t be so forgiving. Donghyuck was determined to eat under two hundred calories. 

 

As he was handed the salad on his tray, he felt a flake from under his tray. Donghyuck felt under the tray and pulled out a small folded piece of paper—this time in shape of a bear

 

“What in fuck?” Donghyuck hissed as he quickly sat at an empty table and quickly unfolded the paper. 

 

_‘Could you please eat a bit more? Donghyuck for me, please? / I never thought I’d be happier than seeing you smile around a mouthful of rice / So go head, eat ‘til your heart’s desire / fuck yeah, get some extra guac and cheese. Fuck up all that rice!’_

 

Donghyuck looks at the note and starts laughing—too loud that he ends up at the vicious end of some stares. Donghyuck snorted before looking at the folded sheave of paper filled with mirth and softness. 

 

Is this a joke?

 

Donghyuck looks at his dry salad before grinning wildly. 

 

Donghyuck grabs his tray and jumps the line proudly. 

 

“Hey, can I get a tofu burrito bowl? Wait—no, let me get a steak burrito bowl, with everything and lots of cheese and guacamole!”

☀ 

On his way to his car after his last literature class—Donghyuck was full and content, even if he was feeling a bit guilty about his calorie count. He was supposed to watch his weight, but he actually _ate_ his lunch. But for some reason, Donghyuck didn’t beat himself up too bad. Whoever was his secret admirer, they liked him the way he is.

 

Donghyuck stepped from the elevator on the eight floor of the car park when he saw an angry orange sticker on his windshield.

 

“Fuck!” Donghyuck shouted as he nearly dropped his phone in shock. Geez, the last thing he needed was a parking ticket!

 

Donghyuck looks around quizzically and sees that he’s perfectly parked in the right spot with his Yonsei University decal in plain view from his windshield. 

 

He looks at the sticker and almost breaks the glass. 

 

_‘Did I make you upset just then, my love? / Sorry, sorry. I just wanted your attention – no harm / Do you know how cute you are when you’re mad? / Do you have any idea how much I want to have you in my arms?’_

 

Donghyuck grinned wildly and peeled off the fake sticker and slapped it on his shirt with pride.

☀

On his way home, Donghyuck couldn’t stop grinning. At a rail crossing, a train stopped traffic, so he turned on the radio.

 

_**“That was ‘Lemon’ by NERD. The next song is dedicated the Lee Donghyuck of Yonsei University. This song is older than I am! It’s ‘My Funny Valentine’ by Etta James.”** _

 

Donghyuck gawked at the radio in near horror as the tune played. 

 

A honk got him out his stupor as the railway was cleared. Donghyuck drove way under the speed limit before he pulled over on the side once he felt his eyes get misty. Donghyuck stepped out of his car before leaning on the hood, fighting his tears. 

 

“Do you really like me that much? Am I really that worthy?” Donghyuck asked to the setting sun. “Do you really think I’m _so_ worth it?

☀ 

Donghyuck pulls up to Taeyong’s apartment twenty minutes later and sits for a bit in his car before sending a group text to Lucas, Chenle, Jeno, Mark and Jisung—asking them if they were the ones who requested the song.

 

They all responded with confusing memes, question marks and just a flat out ‘no’ from Mark. 

 

Donghyuck quickly punches the combination of numbers that opens the door for Taeyong’s apartment and he quickly comes in, shedding his shoes and placing his car keys in the bowl at the end of the hallway. 

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck called out as he rounded the kitchen to see Mark measuring sugar. 

 

“Channie? What’s up…um, how was your day?” Mark asked a bit nervously as he began mixing the ingredients Mark’s nervousness was diminished by the smile on Donghyuck’s face as he rounded the kitchen island and gripped Mark’s wrists. Mark felt goosebumps prickle his skin as Donghyuck’s warm fingers closed around his hands. Donghyuck looked up the Mark—his eyes contacts plucked out so the glistening shades of brown neatly tucked between fluttering thick lashes and his smile—sweet Jesus, Donghyuck’s grin was blinding and Mark could feel his heart rap against his chest. 

 

“I think I have a secret admirer!”


	2. Loveeeee Song by Future ft. Rihanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥
> 
> ::hides from your rotten tomatoes::
> 
>  
> 
> I’M SORRY, PLEASE DON’T HATE ME. I’ll update regularly. Please don’t drag me. I’m fighting through my anxiety and depression the best that I can.
> 
> ♥

Two months have passed since Donghyuck first received the lovely little notes and he still gets random poems in the most unexpected places.

 

Apart of him felt like he had this person totally figured out--it had to be someone he knew and someone who attended his university---but soon as he thought he caught someone, he was wrong or it didn’t make sense.

 

After a while, Donghyuck was more focused on the love dedications every 1:27 AM [he knows because he literally waits every night just to hear the sweet songs dedicated to him on the school sponsored radio]. 

 

Donghyuck quickly jot down all the old jazz and late 90’s R&B songs dedicated in his name and stewed in his room, playing the playlist over and over with every new addition. With admiration and hope, his mouth formed around the mix of English, Spanish and Korean words until they were ingrained into his skin.

 

It was during this time that Mark’s world was swimming in a world of awe.

 

Donghyuck seems to be gaining weight healthily--mostly muscle from playing soccer again--not caring if he gets a bit darker, or that the sun favors him a bit more than others.

 

Mark also was pleased to see that Donghyuck tossed out his bleaching creams and exaggerated circle lenses, allowing sweet freckles shine and his wide brown eyes glimmer without a slither of artificial hues.

 

Mark felt his heart burst with radiance one Friday morning when Donghyuck arrived to their weekly meet-up with his hair painted a lustrous rusty red instead of the fried-out blonde it was before.

 

"Jeez, who's this sexy devil here?" Jeno teased as Donghyuck walked up the steps to Chenle's house with his new dye job. Everyone wolf-whistled and called him ‘oppa’ in a high-exaggerated pitch but it was Mark who just stood still, admiring how carefree and loved Donghyuck looked.

 

Donghyuck smiled brightly, rolling his eyes at the guy’s annoying mannerisms as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

 

Mark's heart surged knowing that he was the reason why.

 

"The ajumma at the store said that the red compliments my complexion." Donghyuck said as he took off his sneakers and slipped into the house slippers he always wore at Chenle’s.

 

"She's right," Jisung said nodding almost appraisingly, as he played with the fringe that covered a hint of Donghyuck’s forehead as they trekked up the stairs. "You look really good and healthy. I guess this secret admirer is helping you out in so many ways."

 

Donghyuck slowed down his steps for a moment, as if mulling something in his mind. Mark tried not to stare so openly, but the way Donghyuck’s eyes gleamed with a sense of pride made Mark shiver.

 

"I think they really are, Ji.” Donghyuck began a bit nervously as they piled into the lavish upper living room. “I...I didn't think I was...attractive but knowing that one person loves me the way I am...I feel good."

 

Donghyuck voice was light, but longing. Mark felt a soft rattle in his chest; a spark at his fingertips and a swell of pride in his heart.

 

The conversation was quickly dropped as Jeno asked what pizza they preferred and Donghyuck reverted to the jokester again.

 

The pride in Mark’s heart didn’t subside.

♥

A week later, Mark was stepping into Donghyuck’s room after not being in it a while. Once Mark followed Haechan into the bedroom, it took all of Mark’s senses to not fall to the floor.

 

The once messy room was perfectly organized—practically a first in all the time Mark knew him. But the only thing that stood out the most was that every single letter and note Mark left for Donghyuck was strung up on the wall between tiny glowing bulbs and clipped in place by mini clothes pin. Due to the waning sun, the room was partially lit by the sun that was pouring in from the window. The sunlight reflected neatly on the vinyl records that was posted in between the desk and garland of letters. Mark held his breath. It was a vinyl copy of Etta James’s ‘My Funny Valentine’…Mark’s favorite song.

 

The song he would dedicate to Donghyuck every Saturday night without fail.

 

"Holy shit.” Mark said in amazement as he stepped inside. “How many are there?" Mark asked dumbly, as if he didn’t know—but he had to keep up the sheen of ignorance.

 

"72." Donghyuck said proudly over his shoulder as he began to pile a few of his thrown pillows from his bed to the floor so they could sit comfortably. "He must really like me."

 

Mark nearly choked on air as he nestled on the cushion in front of Donghyuck who instead raised an eyebrow.

 

"You Ok?" Donghyuck asked eying Mark in a bit of oddness as Mark nearly hacked a lung.

 

"Yeah…um,” Mark began clearing his throat. The objective was to act smooth, but Mark was sure he was making an ass of himself. “H-how do you know it's a guy?"

 

A dash of decadence washed over Donghyuck’s face before smiling brightly to Mark, before clumsily scrabbling to his feet to snatch a note in the shape of a folded lotus from the clothesline and carefully opening it and presenting the folded paper to Mark as if it was made of glass.

 

"This one! It's a lotus… It says _'I want to hold your hand. In public, where everyone can see, and everyone can agree that you are mine. I don't care if they don't understand. I'm not going to wait for them to catch up with the times_.'” Donghyuck’s vivaciousness was evident in his voice as Mark read over the words etched into them. Mark remember antagonizing about writing these words, afraid of running Donghyuck off if he revealed too much about himself—including his gender, but Donghyuck, so precocious, figured it out.

 

Donghyuck smiled softly, his voice docile and candid. “I'm happy, Mark.”

 

Mark looked up slowly from his fingers cradling the note and Donghyuck cradling his own. The look of wonder in Donghyuck’s eyes nearly made Mark tear up. Mark couldn’t remember the last time Donghyuck look so sweet and soft. “Mark, I’m happy. I have no idea who he is, but…I have an inkling. I haven’t felt this happy in so long.”

 

"What if they...” Mark began with his voice mirroring Donghyuck, just sprinkled with nervosa. “What if you never know?"

 

Donghyuck lips split into a lofty smile before slowly taking the note from Mark’s fingertips and placing it close to his heart.

 

"I'll just be patient, duh.” Donghyuck smiled before kissing the colored paper with a smile before folding carefully into shape. “He loves me. I'll be patient...even if I know. Even if it kills."

 

Donghyuck didn’t register the look of hope in Mark eyes, because he quick returned the folded piece of paper back to it’s clothespin.

 

But if Donghyuck waited just a little longer before standing up, he would have saw it.

 

Donghyuck would have seen the too obvious look of a man incredulously in love with his best friend.

)♥ (

Weeks have passed since Mark was last in Donghyuck’s room, but today Mark noticed that Donghyuck was running out of space to place them all.

 

“Hey, how many do you have now?” Mark asked as with feigned ignorance.

 

He didn’t expect Donghyuck’s exasperated sigh.

 

“99 as of today,” Donghyuck said as he plopped down on his bed, his pout was almost edible. “99 and still he hasn’t revealed himself,”

 

Mark was thrown for a loop but regained himself. “Don’t...don’t you like the letters and stuff?”

 

“What? I love the letters and dedications but the _fuck_! It’s been three months! I want him. I...I just...what’s taking so long?”

 

Mark sputtered. “I-I um, maybe he’s being patient, ya know…careful.”

 

Donghyuck whimpered before whining. “I’ve waited long enough for this type of love. Al of you guys had relationships but I didn’t. I was ugly fat one—,”

 

“Hyuckie!” Mark shouted and Haechan’s eyes shot up to Mark and he narrowed his eyebrows ever-so slightly. “Don’t say that. There’s nothing about you that’s ugly. You weren’t ever fat. Everyone grows into themselves. I had to grow into my ears, Jeno had to grow into his head, Jisung is now too tall, Chen Le looks harden up and Jaemin’s laugh is now socially acceptable.”

 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Chenle’s laugh still isn’t socially acceptable.”

 

Mark huffed. “Look, baby steps, right?”

 

Donghyuck chuckled a bit before standing up and pulling Mark into a sudden hug. Mark stood still for a fraction of a second before hugging back, almost screaming when Donghyuck nearly went limp in his arms, leaning fully into it. Mark tried to contain his shaky hands as he held him.

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck asked softly before pulling away gently, but not stepping back to far, so he still in Mark’s arms. Mark felt like his world was melting at their proximity and the softness of his love’s lips as they moved. “I want to send a dedication back to him tonight. To let him know I’m ready, ya know? What’s a good song suggestion?”

 

Even though it was an innocent question, there was a bit of heat in Donghyuck’s lofty voice, a bit of impatience that wasn’t missed in how he looked up to Mark who still had his hands on his waist, their faces inches apart.

 

Mark swallowed nervously. “Why are you asking me?”

 

Donghyuck smirked softly. “Well, you work at your parents record store. You must have a well of knowledge of longing love songs, right? More than for 99 nights?”

 

Mark tensed up for a second before smiling slyly. 

 

Mark was found out. 

 

“...er...uh, I dunno?”

 

Donghyuck pouted and whined. “Ah, come on, hyung! This is fun, right?”

 

Mark bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like a loon. “Alright, alright, I’ll help. A good song, to give your secret admirer would be “Loveeeee Song” by Rihanna and Future.

 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “...I don’t need a trap song. Future is a trap artist, right?”

 

Mark chuckled at Donghyuck’s quizzical gaze. “Trust me. It’s a love song. Dedicate it to him and he’ll come out of hiding. I promise.”

 

Donghyuck blushed before hiding his face in Mark’s chest. Mark sighed and ran his hand through Donghyuck soft locks before the younger pulled away.

 

“Thanks Mark...for everything. But let’s get started on this math project before I throw up from all this goopy stuff.”

 

That night when Mark drives back to Taeyong’s apartment, Mark practically floats through the door.

 

Taeyong instantly grins from his spot on the couch.

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“...I didn’t have to. He figured me out.”

 

“Tell him, Mark!” Taeyong shouts before grabbing a marker and origami paper. “Doesn’t matter if he KNOWS--you gotta commit.”

 

Mark laughs at his brother’s excitement before careful writing the 100th letter.

♥

Later that night, Mark turned in his radio to the University’s station just in time to hear Donghyuck’s dedication.

 

_“This next song is from Lee Donghyuck to his secret admirer.”_

 

Mark lays on his bed with a smile. 

 

 _Hyuckester:_  
Do you hear the song?

 

**-Yes. I told you it was really romantic.**

 

 _Hyuckester:_  
-Thank you!

 

**  
-Invite me to the wedding**

 

 _Hyuckester:_  
Ofc. Wouldn't be one w/o you, hyung  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it? I was going to keep this as just a one-shot but...here we are! Don't forget to follow me on twitter at @koffeebuttr_ for updates and sneak peaks.


	3. Tell Me (What Is Love) - Yoo Young Jin ft. D.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❂
> 
> Look at me! Updating twice within the week~  
> And I am actually in love with Cheonggyecheon stream! I have a trip to Seoul in March and my hotel is in Jongno and it's RIGHT BEHIND THE STREAM OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO GO.
> 
> ❂

❂

The next afternoon on after class, Donghyuck sees a letter on the hood of his car.

 

Donghyuck smiled wildly. It was in the shape of a make up compact, a familiar one. 

 

Donghyuck read the top of it and it was written in English. “Fr-n-ty? Fenty? _Fenty_ ” Donghyuck gasped and started chuckling ss he careful opened the piece of paper.

 

_“Meet me at Cheonggyecheon, behind the Olive Young.”_

 

Donghyuck shrieks in joy before jumping in his car and floors ir home, with a bright smile and doesn’t even cut his car engine off as he races up the steps of his room to put on the nicest things and sprays on cologne.

 

Donghyuck takes a quick bus ride [afternoon traffic was too congested!] to the intersection of the Dunkin Donuts and Olive Young in Jongno-ru. It’s a brisk evening and the sun is setting, casting the nicest shade of orange upon the late afternoon sky. The pathway to the stream is clear and lovely as he quickly runs off the bus with a smile on his face. 

 

Behind the Olive Young was a field that the famous Cheonggyecheon stream cuts through, hugged on both sides by clovers and azaleas and mostly secluded around this time of day.

 

Donghyuck steps down the stone walkway and instantly spots someone in the distance sitting down on a tree trunk dressed in a heather grey long-sleeve shirt and light-colored hair. 

 

Donghyuck steps even closer to see the familiar shape of Mark Lee who’s dressed just as nicely as he is, holding a flower crown made out of origami flowers. 

 

Donghyuck heart rate speeds up to dangerous speed.

 

“Hyung? Mark is that you?” Donghyuck questions cheerfully and Mark stands up, nervously. Donghyuck smiles, brightly. The way his lips stretch easily is giving Mark butterflies “Hey, Mark. I almost forgot how much you love the stream... Have you seen someone else here?”

 

Mark sighed and attempts to avoid eye contact as he stood up slowly, walking towards the buzzing sunlight that is Lee Donghyuck before placing the light and dainty flower crown on Donghyuck’s head. Mark mustered his courage and looked upon Donghyuck's gaze, finally.

 

Donghyuck felt a sweet warmth and adoration from Mark’s eyes before the feeling of warmth slowly seeped into dread and disappointment in his core.

 

“It was… _you_?” Donghyuck asked, with no hint of humor in his tone and Mark was taken back a bit.

 

Mark chewed his bottom lip before taking a deep breath:

 

"There's so much I want to say / but I've said them all, yet today / as fearful as I am, it’s something I have to do/ I really adore your smile, and Donghyuck, I love everything about you.”

 

Donghyuck quickly avoids eye contact and began to laugh nervously. “I…I swore it was Jeno.”

 

“Did...Did you want it to be?” Mark ask softly and Donghyuck is utterly unprepared. Unsettled and unsure.

 

“What …is this because I didn’t want to eat?” Donghyuck asked, his head spinning. “Why?”

 

“I hated to see you suffer.” Mark declared softly, trying his best to keep his wits in gear. This is not what he had in mind. “I hated that you couldn’t see how lovable you are. That you couldn’t see…how much I love you.”

 

“Mark...what?” 

 

Now it was painstaking obvious to Mark that Donghyuck was not joking.

 

“I…I love you. I love in a way that scares me a little. I…I know that we’re best friends and I know that you think that things would change, but I don’t think it really won’t. I mean…I’m kinda hoping that maybe I can kiss you some day? Maybe we can cuddle each other a bit tighter when we watch shows? Nothing major—it’s just I--,”

 

"I love you Mark, but just not in that way."

 

Mark felt his eyes swell. “Hyuckie--,”

 

It’s not supposed to go like this. This was _not_ what Mark thought would ever happen. 

 

Why was his chest so heavy? Why was it burning?

 

“I can’t." Donghyuck shook his head as if trying to shake off the thought as if trying to shake off a thick coat of grime and disgust. "I don’t think... Mark, I rely on you so much--,”

 

“Donghyuck…I thought you knew." Mark desperately tried to savage himself, his thoughts, his heart--fucking anything at this point. "I thought you figured this out...I...I’m sorry.” Mark nodded, heartbroken, his knees weakening with each ragged, anxious voice. “It’s fine." Mark lied boldly, pulling a smile on his face but soon as he met Donghyuck eyes it wavered. His lip trembled and his eyes stung. "I-im. Let's just…just forget this all happen, yeah?”

 

Donghyuck has enough decency to look away at the ground as he slowly takes the flower crown off his head and holds it nervously in his hand before quickly walking away.

 

Mark stares at the azaleas and clovers under his feet and waits until he’s sure Donghyuck left before containing himself to a measly sniffle, only able to keep in his outburst for just a fraction of a second before wailing softly.

 

This was the worst.

 

Mark somehow manages to drive home to Taeyong's with bleary eyes and carefully parks his car in the garage. 

 

Mark cuts the pointless noise of the radio off before turning the car off, holding the keys in his hands wearily. 

 

_"I thought it was Jeno,"_

 

The realization knocks into Mark's heart again like a baseball bat to the mouth.

 

Suddenly, Mark is sobbing uncontrollably. His tears hot and scorching down his face as he pressed his head in his hands and rested against the steering wheel. 

 

Of course Mark felt pain before, but it was never like _this_. 

 

All his years of listening to old love songs about the pain of heartbreak _still_ didn't prepare him for the devastation he was currently the victim of. 

 

Donghyuck's blatant repulsiveness felt as if someone dug in Mark's chest with dull, rusty fingernails and forcefully yanked his chest open--past the delicate layer of skin, fragile breast muscle and pried his rib cage opened, shoved his lungs out of the way and just spat on his heart before throwing the whole muscle away. 

 

His tears were too much to keep in; the heartache too tangible to taper down.

 

In what seemed like forever, a furious knock on the driver side window causes Mark to look up and he's suddenly looking up at the surprised and horrid shock of his older brother. Taeyong swung the door open. 

 

“Mark!" Taeyong shrieked, his hands quickly going to Mark's face to lift it up to check for bruises, but what Taeyong got instead made him panic more than any physical ailment could. "What’s wrong?! Are you hurt—!”

 

“He doesn’t love me, hyung!” Mark words were like that of a wounded animal-- pitched and hollow. “He doesn’t feel the same way. He rejected me--the way he _looked_ at me...." Mark hiccupped before looking at his brother who looked petrified. "I swore he loved me too." Mark whispered, hiccups rattling his body as he clung to Taeyong's wrist. "I _swore_ —I prayed—I thought!” Mark finally breaks down, folding into his brother, who in turn unbuckled him out of the seats and pulled his younger brother into their home. 

 

"Mark, it's OK,I promise. It's OK." Taeyong whispered calmly, his voice tight and strained as he drugged Mark to the apartment, but Mark can barely stand. 

 

It was the worse pain he ever felt.

❂

Two hours later, Taeyong is still perched on the bathroom sink still in his work suit after getting Mark in the tub.

 

After Mark began hyperventilating after Taeyong's attempts to get his brother to calm his nerves failed; Taeyong literally tossed him in the bathtub, still clothed, and turned on the tap in an attempt to get Mark to calm down. 

 

Now, Mark just kept staring blankly at a small spot by the window. Sitting in the now tepid water, full drenched with a blank face.

 

“Hyung. Please leave.” Mark said plainly after a while and Taeyong rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’m sorry, Mark.”

 

“I just want to be alone for a bit.” Mark's voice was stagnant and as worried as Taeyong was, he knew how his kid brother was. Mark would need his space. Even dogs lick their wounds in solitude. 

 

"I'll be in my room if you want to talk about it." Taeyong said softly and Mark nods mumbling a soft thanks.

❂

After another fifteen minutes, Mark stood up and threw his damp clothes in the washer under the sink and drained the water in the tub before taking a way too hot shower.

 

Mark dries off and quietly walks to his room. After changing into a hoodie and gym shorts, the first thing Mark does is throw out all of the origami paper in the trash. 

 

Next, he proceed to toss out anything that could remind him of Donghyuck in the bin. Anything thing else that has sentimental value [their first trips to Canada, photos of when they were kids, etc] went right into a shoe box and tucked to the deepest part of his closet.

 

On his bed he notices that Taeyong must have taken his phone from the car and put it on charge for him. 

 

Mark picks up his iPhone and taps his finger on the sensor to open the screen and see a onslaught of missed calls and messages from his friends but mainly from Donghyuck. 

 

Mark doesn't even dare to read one message and tosses his phone right out the window without a second thought.

 

He then turns to his closet and pulls out his old record player that was gift from his grandmother for his 10th birthday. Next to the record player is Mark's prized possession. A first copy run of Etta James' _My Funny Valentine_ in it's original seal. It took Mark eight years and way too much begging from his dad to work at the record store for free in order to have it.

 

Mark swore he would only play when he’s old and gray. 

 

Mark took a deep breath and tore the plastic off and carefully open the package before he carefully placed the vinyl on the player.

 

Mark was going to place a the needle on the vinyl before he heard a knock on his door. 

 

Mark frowned before walking to his door to find no one there.

 

When Mark looked at the ground, he saw half a bottle of bourbon and a glass tumbler, already filled with ice cubes. 

 

If Mark wasn't in the wallowing pits of despair, he would have screamed a love declaration to his older brother, but Mark was too tuckered out and simply picked up the items and sat right back down next to the record player.

 

Mark finally places the needle on the vinyl, pours himself glass after glass of brown liquor and cries over Lee Donghyuck for the very last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❂
> 
> ::hides::
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Thanks so much for the love! Your comments fuel this fire!
> 
> Also, I have a new twitter JUST for my fics and updates ---> @rozlieA


	4. Crush by Yuna ft. Usher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, guys! Thank you SOOO much for the kudos and comments! I appreciate you all. I hope you guys like this chapter!

**_A month later._ **

♫

Mark decided to stay on campus in the dorm he was assigned to since his freshman year but never really used because he preferred to being close to Taeyong.

 

But now his room at Taeyong’s apartment only reminds himself of the countless hours he poured into his letters; further away from the room where he spent hours making poetry...further away from the heartache. 

 

Mark began to take less classes to work at his parents’ record store full-time to further lessen his university hours and avoid the gang and Donghyuck as much as physically possible. 

 

But it wasn't all bad--Mark adores music, and being raised partially in Canada and in a record shop was the best thing for him. He simply felt a bit more at ease helping people find new music, stocking the shelves with new albums and audiobooks, the smell of his mother cooking during lunch and his favorite tunes bumping in the large speakers the hugged the entranced. 

 

Some days it was slow and a bit boring, but the relief of seeing his parents take more trips to Jeju and be a bit revived made it worth it. It wasn't all bad at all, since he had plenty of time to study. 

 

Plus, there was this one particular a group of guys from the other university that would come in and ask to use the upstairs balcony overlooking the entrance to hang out. 

 

It was a nice little table and couch set up that Mark and his friends used to spend most of their time in high school but due to their school being in Jongnu, it wasn’t an issue to have the group from Hongik University use it for a few hours. 

 

They were about 13 of them and they were all really nice and never absurdly loud besides some laughs here and there.

 

But there’s was one guy that _always_ stuck out to Mark. 

 

He had sandy blonde hair, large hazel eyes and always presented Mark with a genuinely sweet smile. 

 

Mark was completely taken back when who he assumed to be a foreign exchange student began to talk to him in perfect Korean when he asked Mark what he thought about the latest Kodak Black track. 

 

After that shock, he introduced himself as Vernon. 

 

He always had the most delightfully goofy smile and would always chat to Mark about suggestions, the weather, art...basically anything despite his friends making fun of him for taking so much of Mark's time while at he was at work. Yet, Mark never minded. He liked the college students, and Vernon especially. 

 

“Welcome to Lee’s Love Label, guys!” Mark greeted on afternoon as the thirteen guys streamed in one Wednesday afternoon.

 

“Hey Mark!" Mingyu greeted back just as happily with a high-five. "If it's OK...Can we use the balcony?”

 

Mark snorted as he greeted the other with handshakes and hand claps. “I think it’s safe to say that you guys can always use the balcony, hyung!”

 

“We have some snacks if you want some, Mark!” Hoshi said holding up a bag of chips and soda. Mark pouted and shook his head. 

 

“Hmm? Oh no, I already ate lunch!”

 

“What did you have for lunch?” Vernon asked, his bright eyes shining and he leaned over the counter opposite of Mark and grinned as Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

 

“Here he goes,”

 

“Vernon suddenly cares about someone’s nutrition?” Jun mumbled with a sly grin and nudged Joshua who grinned sheepishly.

 

“We’re heading up to the balcony first, Vernon-hyung. Thanks again, Mark.” Dino said brightly waving to the guys as the boys took a left to the stairs leading to the balcony overhead.

 

Vernon had the decency to blush as he stayed back and Mark chuckled and explained what he had for lunch.

♫

Some days, Vernon would just come over to the record shop insisting that Mark try an American snack his cousin sent over in care package.

 

Sometimes, Vernon would bring his adorable younger sister who loved everything 90s pop with him and would watch sweetly as Mark explained to Sophie why she should buy Kylie Minogue’s album over Christina Aguliera’s. 

 

Mark and Vernon fell into an easy, welcoming friendship. 

 

Vernon was quite nice and _really_ pretty, and would come either with his friends, his sister or alone at least four times a week. Not only was funny, but oddly relatable that anyone could easily fall for him.

 

Even Mark.

 

But right now Mark’s heartache blinded the most obvious detection of emotions, like how much Vernon smiled at Mark or just look at him with adoration that was everything but tangible. 

 

“Hi, welcome back to Lee’s Love Label.” Mark greeted one afternoon as he heard the door chime. Mark quickly rounded the counter from the back room to be met with a familiar and painstakingly happy sight.

 

It was Vernon, but this time he was dressed up in a black button up and a green apron from the coffee shop that he worked part-time up the street. 

 

“Hi, Mark.” Vernon greeted with a weak smile as he wringed his hands as if nervous. Mark couldn't help but notice how...how _cute_ Vernon looked when he's nervous. 

 

“Hey Vernon!" Mark said jovially, nodding his head to the left where there was the new releases. "We just got MIGOS’s _Culture II_ on vinyl.”

 

Usually, Vernon would've jumped at the chance to have Mark show him a new releases from his favorite group, but that was not the case today. 

 

Vernon was looking extremely anxious and had his teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

 

“I…I was wondering if you were here until closing tonight?" Vernon said with a small, nervous voice before looking up at Mark expectantly. 

 

Mark was thrown for a loop. “Uh well, we close at nine—even though we often get dead around 7, but I close at nine.”

 

“Oh." Vernon responded with a bit of a strain before clearing his throat. "I was wondering if I can have a date here? I like this person but they’re _always_ working and they really like this shop. I should have asked earlier but I was kinda nervous? Your dad was here and he looks mean,”

 

Mark's face broke out into a smile and he chuckled at the cutest Vernon expressed even though he was older than Mark.

 

_Lucky guy whoever gets to date him._

 

“Sure! You can totally have a date here. I'll make sure to keep out of your hair, dude.”

 

Vernon looked so relieved that Mark was sure he went boneless for a second. 

 

"Mark, I freaking owe you! I'll be here at seven? Thanks, man!"

 

Vernon all but screamed in joy before pulling Mark into a brief hug. 

 

Mark watched Vernon practically skip out of the record shop and for the first time in two months, Mark felt light and joyful. 

 

Seeing Vernon smile made Mark feel just as good.

♫

Around seven Vernon came back with bags of beer, cake, a grill, rice and meat.

 

Mark giggled as he helped Vernon move the displays on the main floor to the side and make room for the table and chairs in the center. “You must really like them, huh?”

 

“Yeah, and he doesn’t really like to eat." Vernon said easily, letting the male pronoun fall right from his lips. "At least from what I see... he likes soccer, though!” Vernon finished a smirk and Mark chuckled at the sheer enthusiasm. 

 

After moving the tables in a lovely arrangement, Vernon checks his phone and yelps as he hurriedly tries to set up the food.

 

“Are you in a rush?” Mark asked the older man and Vernon ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

 

“Yes! They’re already here! Markie, what am I going to do?!” Vernon fretted and Mark looked towards the door before turning back to the table.

 

“Don't worry, I’ll help!”

 

It only takes them two minutes to quickly set the grill, meat, rice and sweets before Vernon shrieks.

 

“I don’t have plates!”

 

“I have a few!” Mark declared before nearly bussing his ass to jump over the counter and jet to the back room and picked up two plates. When Mark came back over to the equally fretful Vernon, Mark realize that they were both mix-matched. 

 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Mark groaned and Vernon giggled before shaking his head and accepting them graciously. 

 

"Dude, thank you! It's fine!"

 

Once the plates were set, Vernon huffed. 

 

"OK. Good. This is good, right Markie?"

 

Mark nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I think it's perfect."

 

“Do you think you can you bring them in? This was a surprise.”

 

“Sure.” Mark nods and turns to walk out before a hand on his wrist stops him. Mark gives Vernon a quizzical look before Vernon speaks.

 

“And thanks, Markie. If this goes right, you’ll definitely be at the wedding!“

 

Mark laughs as Vernon drops his hold and Mark heads out the front. 

 

However, Mark is greeted to see a sight that makes his heart drop.

 

No one is there.

 

Mark looks out of the curb of the street and doesn't see anything outside of the tteobeoki ajusshi and college kids walking across the street...but no one _waiting_.

 

Mark even jogs a few feet to the alley to see that it was empty.

 

“Hello? Vernon's date?" Mark called out with a sinking feeling in his gut. "Shit!"

 

Mark even tried looking around even going towards the back of the record shop, but the only thing is there is his car. 

 

Mark strolls back towards the front of the business, each step he was dreading. 

 

Mark is whole-heartedly nervous about breaking Vernon's heart, especially after he worked so hard to make an effort...just for this...this _sleaze_ to blow him off. 

 

Mark cautiously walks back in to the store to see the lightswitcher was dim and soft, nearly romantic jazz was playing on the speakers.

 

A few feet in, was Vernon standing in his sharp black button down and his hair parted neatly to the side, with his hand behind his back. A shy smile dotted his lips. 

 

Mark felt his heart hurt for his friend.

 

“I’m sorry... but I didn’t see anyone out there.” Mark said lightly, trying not to be affected at how Vernon's smile faltered into despair.

 

“W-Wait, so no one was outside?” Vernon asked with a quivering tone, trying to look over Mark's shoulder. "N...no one?"

 

Mark shook his head, regretfully. “No.”

 

"Oh." Vernon voice was low and hurt before it quickly picked up. “Good.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What?”

 

Vernon grinned wolfishly before presenting Mark with a small bouquet of yellow and white roses.

 

Mark's eyes were wide as saucers as Vernon stepped closer to Mark with a glimmer in his eyes and joy painted across his lips. “Vernon...I--”

 

Vernon smirked mischievously as he stopped when he was only a foot away from Mark. “Are you ready?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Mark asked shocked at the sudden U-turn of events.

 

Vernon giggled brightly. “For our date?”

 

Mark felt like he could hear the screech his brain made as it stopped for a moment. 

 

Mark quickly looked over his shoulder to emptiness before looking back into the sparkling green undertones from Vernon.

 

“You mean— _no one_...t-t-this is for _me_?”

 

“Of course." Vernon's answers was clear and firm and Mark felt his heart jump as Vernon looked down at the space between them and them back to Mark’s wide expression. "There’s no one else I rather be with tonight. I know I didn’t ask, but I’m...a bit shy...but pretty slick, too. So...is this, OK?”

 

The sincerity coming from the older man's voice made Mark's bruised heart come to life, the sweetness lining his eyes filled with hope and longing made Mark feel weak…in a good way. 

 

Mark gently reaches out to take the petite bouquet from Vernon's hands and sniffed them before smiling. 

 

“Yeah, it is.”

♫

The two boy sat across from each other and for a lack of better words—clicked. Mark knew from their simple conversations that Vernon and he shared many traits, but he pleasantly surprised to realize that they had many things in common. They were only a year apart—Vernon’s 22 to Mark’s 21, both had too many hyungs to count on two hands, foreign-born, rap-connoisseurs and apparently hopeless romantics.

 

Mark could admit that he truly felt something from Mark from when they meet weeks ago, but elected to ignore it in favor of not reading into it too much. Now, Mark had a little smidgen of regret—but not enough to make him forget the energetic smile and twinkling eyes that sat in front of him. 

 

The night truly started off really innocent, but once the candles dimmed and the beer made them a bit bolder, Mark couldn’t deny that he felt a tinkle in his chest for the gorgeous male who was polite but a bit naughty. 

 

The copious amounts of flirting didn’t help either, especially when Mark initiated a little game of footsies while Vernon knitted their fingers together as he listen to Mark describe what he things would be the perfect at-home date night. 

 

In the midst of all of the flirtatious, fleeting glances and feeding each other wrap after wrap of bulgogi—it was 1 AM. 

 

After cleaning up and playfully bumping into each other after rearranging the displays and seats back, Mark locked up the store.

 

The nippy air bit at Mark’s cheeks as he pocketed the key and turned to Vernon who’s face was beautiful illuminated by the street light they were under. 

 

“I…I didn’t think it would be so late,” Mark said a bit nervously, the liquid courage melted away a half-hour ago and he was nervous again. “Um, do you want a ride?” Mark asked as he moved a bit closer to Vernon who did the same.

 

Vernon stared into Mark’s chocolate orbs, a soft smirk on his pink lips. “On you?”

 

With those two words, Mark’s anxiousness melts and the sweet gleam in his eye multiples as he takes Vernon’s hand walk him to his car and they drive to Vernon’s dorm. 

 

In the car, Vernon keeps their hands intertwined and Mark smiles the entire time as he prattles on about the latest season of _Show Me The Money_. 

 

Once they arrive at Hongik University, Mark walked Vernon to his dorm, hands still joined as Vernon decided to take the long way to his housing to give Mark a tour—but Mark wasn’t paying attention to where which building was, all he cared about was watching Vernon’s soft lips move and how Vernon’s whispered voice made his body pulse with a low type of heat that Mark wasn’t sure he felt before.

 

He liked it. 

 

“Thank you, Vernon. Tonight was…awesome. Simply incredible.” Mark announced as the two stopped right in front of Vernon’s shared dorm. 

 

Vernon pressed his back to the wall and tugged Mark by his hand to be a bit closer to him. Mark smiled and stepped close to Vernon with no hesitation. Mark felt goosebumps make his way across his skin at how Vernon looked up to his with nothing but adoration and expectation.

 

“A great date?” Vernon questioned coquettishly and Mark chewed at his own bottom lip. Something about seeing the sickly sweet guy with a blush with parted lips made Mark want to desperately lean in.

 

“Yeah, the best one I’ve ever been on for now.”

 

“For now?”

 

Mark reached for Vernon’s fingers on his other hand and smiled. “I have my own dorm with a record player? Maybe we can have some dinner at my place? Listen to some music—?”

 

“Cuddle?” Vernon asked breathlessly, his eyes dropping from Mark’s eyes to his lips and back again. “I’m a sucker for warm blankets and even warmer hugs.”

 

Mark smiled—his mind made up-- before leaning in, just a fraction. “I heard that you shouldn’t kiss on the first date,”

 

Vernon snorted, leaning his head to the side and licking his lips. “I heard that too...but…”

 

Vernon silently pulled Mark even closer.

 

Mark dipped his head to left as Vernon did the same to the right. 

 

Mark’s senses were lucid. 

 

It was simple meeting of lips but it made Mark’s heart race so hard he heard it in his ears. It was nothing short of refreshing and most importantly, it just felt _so_ right. 

 

Vernon leaned away first, slowly opening his eyes—face flush and almost nervous. Mark found it so endearing that the older man was anxious. Mark chuckled and proceeded to kiss Vernon again—this time a simply peck and Vernon did the same.

 

Vernon broke one of their many pecks with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and hugged him. Mark liked the sensation so much and stayed a bit and folded his arms around Vernon’s neck.

♫

Later that night, when Mark arrived at home to his dorm he slept easy.

 

He had a breakfast date in the morning and changed Vernon’s ringtone in his phone from default, to _Crush_ instead.

**Author's Note:**

> ♆
> 
> _My funny valentine_  
>  _Sweet, comic valentine_  
>  _You make me smile with my heart_  
>  _Your looks are laughable, un-photographable_  
>  _Yet, you're my favorite work of art_  
>  \-- "My Funny Valentine" - Etta James
> 
> ☀
> 
> Also, I'd like to send nothing but love for all my readers for the love on this and 'Sanctimonious.' I've decided to make both of these Markchan fics multi-chaptered. 'Ligaments' and 'Bad Habits' are going to be updated next!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much, I don't know why you guys love me so much, but thank you so much for showing my stories love. It really helps with my depression when I see the comments, kudos and hits expressing that you guys like it. It makes me feel like I'm making other people happy and I don't feel that way all the time.
> 
> I love all you hoes is what I'm trying to say. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
